First and Second Misses
by xDestiel
Summary: Axel leaves to go on a trip for Xenmas; leaving Roxas, his boyfriend, behind. Over a year later, and Roxas was threatining his father's life and his Brother threatened to call Axel. Rated M for later chapters. *Better Than It Sounds!*
1. I Miss You

No one knew what he was thinking about until her father arrived in port two in Santa Domingo. When he pressed the gun barrel to his father's forehead his blood ran cold. He had murder on his mind, and curious onlookers knew it.

"All right, _father. _You have a minute to apologize and beg for your life."

"Son, why are you doing this to us?" His father asked.

"I don't have two guns, now do I? And if I did, is it pointed at that beautiful blond that was just standing with you."

"Roxas!" Cloud called from behind somewhere. "Put. The. Gun. Down."

Roxas struggled as he heard his brother's voice. "NOW, Roxas," Cloud demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call Axel."

Roxas' eyes widened as soon as he heard that name. He hadn't heard that name in a little over a year, and he didn't expect his own brother to be using a call to Axel against him. Roxas dropped the gun immediately and ran away; tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He remembered the red-head who stole his heart; only to break it more and more everyday.

Roxas stepped off into an empty alleyway and leaned against the brick wall, sliding to the ground slowly. Yes, of course; the brick hurt him, but nothing on Earth matched the pain he was feeling in his heart at the moment. Even the tears burned his delicate eyeballs.

'_How long has Axel been back in town?'_ Roxas thought to himself.

Roxas cried until the tears stopped falling. He stood up slowly and walked out of the alley way, wiping the smeared eyeliner off his cheeks. Roxas watched his feet as he walked along the sidewalk.

"Oomph!" Roxas screamed as he bumped into someone.

"Why don't you watch where you're fuc—" As soon as Roxas looked up at the tall figure he noticed something familiar. Red hair, piercing green eyes, and two unmistakable tattoos under his eyes that looked like upside-down tear drops.

'_Oh GOD. Roxas, walk away.'_ Roxas thought as he spun around in a hurry.

"Roxas!" The red-head called.

'_Just pretend you don't remember him. It's probably best.' _Roxas sighed internally.

"Look, okay. I'm so fucking sorry I ran into you. You happy?" Roxas made his best angry face.

"Oh, Roxas. You're still so cute when you're mad," Axel cooed.

"How the fuck do you even remember my name? Since I meant nothing to you," Roxas spat. '_So much for pretending to not remember him.'_

"Roxas, I told you I had NO choice whether to go or not. Xenmas made me. It was either GO or DIE. I went because I knew you wouldn't want me dead!" Axel yelled. "Roxas, have you been crying?"

"What does it matter to _you_?"

"If only you knew . . . Roxas." Axel smiled a little and turned around.


	2. When I Saw Your Face

**Disclaimer! Alright, so I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would NOT be writing a FAN fiction about how Roxas and Axel obviously belong togetherrrr! ^_^ **

**I mean seriously! **

**IMPORTANT!!! I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND HALF OF IT MAGICALLY DISAPPEARED! SO I HAVE TO TYPE THAT….PLUS ANOTHER CHAPTER. Damn Microsoft Word gets the best of me again. **

**Roxas: . . . I hate him.**

**Me: YOU DO NOT!**

**Roxas: He. Left. Me. **

**Me: LOVE HIM, DAMNIT!**

******This Is a Line******

Roxas paced back and forth in front of Cloud. "Please, Roxas. Calm down."

"I SEEN HIM. How can I? HE REMEMBERED MY NAME AND EVERYTHING!"

Cloud sighed as someone pounded on the door. "Don't everyone rush to the door at once! I'll let myself in, thanks," Sora giggled as the door swung open.

Roxas' eyes widened as he looked at his brother in astonishment. "SORA?"

"Oh my god, Roxas?! Look how big you are!"

'_SORASORASORA_!' Roxas' mind screamed.

"I missed you! How was college?"

"Eh . . . I'm just glad to be home!" Sora screamed while running to his younger brother and hugging him tight.

"Hey, what do you say? The three of us head down to Twilight Town and get some sea salt ice cream?" Roxas panted, looking between the two of his older brothers.

"I love that idea."

"I'm in," Cloud added.

Roxas couldn't hold back his squeal moment. It was perfect. Except for one major piece of his life was still missing.

'_To Twilight Town it is!_' Roxas smiled as he opened up a portal for the three of them to walk through.

"Can't we just . . . take the Humdinger?" Sora asked as he got two suspicious looks.

"The . . . _what?_" Cloud asked.

By the look on Sora's face, you could tell he had a new car. "Please?"

"Depends on what the Humdinger is."

"It's my new car."

Told you so.

Sora opened the door in a 'ta-da!' fashion and smiled at the old-looking car.

"Wow, Sora; you really out did yourself on this one."

"It's not my car. It's Riku's."

They all piled into the old car and Sora drove off. Twilight Town soon came into view and Sora stopped at the Ice Cream Shop. Called 'Kandy Kream Ice Kream.'

Roxas caught a flash of red in the shop window and gasped.

'_Maybe I'm just seeing things. He's probably not even in there.' _

"Welcome to Kandy Kream Ice Kream, I'm Hana; your waitress. Would you like me to seat you or where will you be seated?" She said in a giggle-fan girl-high voice.

"We would like to sit over there," Roxas sighed, pointing his finger at a random booth without really looking.

"Ah, excellent. Everyone wants to be seated in the left portion today. Follow me." Hana giggled.

"Hana, that means 'Blossom', right?" Sora asked the waitress.

"Yes, traditional Japanese name. Do you speak Japanese?"

"No, I only know a few words." He shrugged.

"I didn't catch your name." She smiled as we all sat at the table.

"I'm Sora, the spiky-blond one is Roxas, and the old, bitter one is Cloud." Cloud scoffed.

"Just kidding, gahh."

"Sky." Hana talked to nothing.

"Yeah." Awkward silence.

"So, what can I get you guys today?"

"I want a sea salt ice cream," Roxas was bursting with anticipation.

"I'll have a Cherry Popsicle." Cloud smiled.

"Sea salt ice cream for me too." Sora smiled at Hana.

"That will be . . . 5 munny."

"Only 5?" Sora raised his eyebrow.

"You don't have to pay for your ice cream, lovie. I'm giving you young boys a discount."

"Us young boys? What are you, sixteen?" Cloud asked.

Hana blushed, "I'm eighteen. And LEGAL." She threw in, looking at Cloud.

Hana walked behind the counter and brought our ice cream to them. They all sucked on their ice cream happily, except Roxas. He kept seeing red everywhere. Roxas ate in a rush and ended up with a mighty brain freeze. "Roxy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing . . . ," Roxas sighed dismissively.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Roxas."

"Axel!" Sora giggled and hugged the tall fire wielder, throwing his ice cream over Axel's shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Sora." Axel smiled, kissing both of Sora's cheeks.

"I've missed you more." Sora smiled back and pecked the redhead on the nose.


	3. Sweet Surprise

**Okay, first off . . . FUCK! You know what just happened I just did an update chapter and I closed the wrong document and I didn't save the changes. I'll try my best to re-write what I had, even though what I had before was pure gold. . FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! **

**I love you . . . Okay; this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer who apparently loved my story, reddoggie! Okay this chapter is for you where all your questions will be answered. Ha-ha, I was going to write a chapter like this [and I did, until I made a dumbass mistake] but I didn't. So this one's for you. **

**NOTE: I will try to write this the best I can since I can't remember most of the details I wrote the first time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or Bring Me the Horizon (the song I'm writing to. Music keeps me thinking and gets rid of dreaded Writer's block). . . [sadly *sniffles and wipes a tear*]**

********This Is a Line********

Roxas' family insisted that Axel sit down with them. Roxas sat in silence, chewing on his bottom lip and stared at a drop of melted ice cream on the table top; while the others jabbered away. When Roxas finally spoke his voice was full of anger which surprised everyone.

"Axel, outside. NOW!"

Axel gasped and followed Roxas out the door. Roxas narrowed his eyes, "Are you stalking me?"

"I was here first; I should be asking _you_ that."

"I just have to know one thing. Why? Why did you leave me when you knew I would almost die without you here? Why leave when you knew I'd be hurt?!" Roxas screamed, while repeatedly jabbing Axel in the chest with his fist; tears staining his beautiful pale cheeks.

"Roxas, Xenmas sent me; I had no choice but to go."

"Why would he take you away from me when I needed you so much?!" Roxas quickened his jabs.

"Roxas, I actually did have a choice; either go or have you dead. If you were in my position, which one would you pick?"

"That isn't an excuse!" Roxas started punching Axel's chest harder.

"Ouch, Roxas; that one hurt," Axel gasped in pain.

"That isn't anywhere close to the pain I felt when you left me!"

It was then, Roxas fell to his knees crying; blinded by the oncoming tears. He wanted a knife. He wanted someone to run by and slash his throat with a key blade.

Axel crouched down in front of Roxas, pulling the crying blonde into his lap. "Now, now Roxas. Here, come on . . . Shh, its okay. I had to go because Xenmas called on me and Demyx to go kill an intruding creature that was threatening your life. I loved you, Roxas and I volunteered because I knew that Demyx would die. It took me forever to find the creature. I found it, and I had dreams to come back to you, Roxas. I was going to. There was no way on Earth that anything was going to keep me away from you any longer. I really do love you, with my whole heart."

Roxas stopped crying and looked up into Axel's bright green eyes. "How can I trust you not to leave again?"

"Roxas, I was hurt too. I couldn't stand it. I missed you so much its not even funny. I don't care; next time Demyx can do the dirty work. I promise I will NOT leave you again." Axel placed a delicate kiss on Roxas' cheek.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's chest and squeezed tightly. "Does this mean . . . ," Roxas paused.

"Only if you want, Roxas."

"Do you want it? Do you want us?"

"I can swear there's only one thing in the world I want more; and that's for you to remain safe . . . by my side; . . . as my boyfriend."

Roxas smiled and Axel placed a gentle kiss against his smile.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like they're finally together," Sora giggled and piled on top of the two.

Axel and Roxas both grinned. "Where's Cloud?"

"Talking to that Hana girl. He likes her." Sora puckered his lips.

"And she likes him too, I'm guessing." Axel smirked and looked pointedly at the booth where everyone once sat; Cloud had his tongue in Hana's mouth and Hana had her long fingers wrapped in Cloud's blonde locks.

"Woop!" Sora hollered and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Tell me something, Sora." Roxas panted.

"What?"

"How much weight did you gain at college, fat ass?" Axel giggled, obviously squished by the petite blond and the taller brunette.

"No," Roxas glared at Axel. "Who's Riku?"

Sora gasped. "Riku is . . . my _best_ friend."

"Who are you lying to, Sora; yourself or us?" Axel asked, noting Sora's nervous tone.

" . . ." Sora looked down at his lap.

"Sexy dog pile, boys; may I join?" Seifer asked.

Roxas thrusts his hips into Sora's back. "Get off. Get off!"

Sora gasped, "Woah, there bro."

Roxas pushed Sora off him and ran up to Seifer; tackling him to the ground in a hug. "Seify!" Roxas shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Blondie," Seifer giggled.

"How are Olette and Hayner and their kid?" Roxas asked, sitting up so he was straddling Seifer's small hips.

"As any teen parents would be; depressed and _horny_."

Roxas coughed, "Oh, please."

"No, I'm serious. I can't even go over there when they're not boning."

"Speaking of horny, Seifer," Roxas mused, before Seifer cupped a hand over his lips.

"Shut. Up," Seifer giggled.

"As soon as it's not pressed into my ass, thanks," Roxas laughed along.

"Oh come on, as long as you have known me you know I get a rise out of you."

"Seifer!" Roxas giggled. Holy crap, he was giggling.

A loud cough from behind them brought them back to reality. Axel was undeniably not amused.

********This Is a Line********

**Alright, so I hoped you like it! ;3**

**If you have any more questions I'd be glad to write them out. **

**And no, Roxas doesn't have an interest in Seifer, and no; nothing happened between Seifer and Roxas while Axel was gone. Roxas loves Axel too much. **

**Roxas: I love Axel . . . **

**Me: I'd kill you off if you didn't! MWAHAHA cause I can. **


	4. Lips Like Roxy

**Alright so . . . Guess what! Ha-ha, yup. I'm back again. I have no idea, really. This is the most I've updated in my life ;3 Yes, It's true. **

**But I love Stiffer. xD In case you're wondering, every time I type Seifer Word corrects it to Stiffer 'cuz it thinks it's smarter than me. SEIFER EXISTS, DAMNIT! Stupid Microsoft Word gets the best of me . . . yet again! -.- **

**I think it's the gorgeous reviews I am getting from reddoggie. This person is amazing, and honestly keeps me going. Again, another dedication to reddoggie. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters or Mayday Parade. [You should know what I mean by now.] ^_ ^ Yeah, I also do not own Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah, which Axel sings. ;3 I wanted to use Poison, but I have no idea who sings it .**

**And seriously, the opening paragraph sucks. X.x**

********This Is a Line********

Roxas and Seifer were both laughing nervously as they realized that they weren't the only people sitting on the sidewalk at Kandy Kream Ice Kream. Roxas threw himself of Seifer hitting his bottom end on the sidewalk.

"Roxas?" Axel demanded an explanation; but he only wanted to know who the guy was that was throwing himself all over _his_ boyfriend.

"Axel, this is Seifer; Seifer, Axel," Roxas paused to look cautiously between the two, "Seifer is my best friend, I've known him since I was fourteen; despised him until fifteen, when he actually started liking me _as a friend_. And shortly after I turned fifteen, I joined the Organization."

"Ah, pleasured to meet you, Seifer. I'm Roxas' boyfriend," Axel stated.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Axel." Seifer bowed in Axel's direction. While he leaned over and whispered in Roxas' ear, "I thought you said that you'll probably never see him again?"

Roxas shivered at Seifer's touch. "I was wrong, okay."

Sora was giggling, "It's nice to see you again, Seife— OH MY GOD." Sora's eyes widened.

"What? What did I do?" Seifer asked nervously.

Roxas looked to where Sora's eyes were pointed and seen a sight he'd never hope to see again. "HOLY SHIT," Roxas gasped.

"Eww," Axel said when he caught on.

"How can they do that IN THE SHOP!? UGH! He could have taken her home with us."

Seifer looked in the direction many eyes had pointed, "Oh god, Cloud."

Roxas sighed. "Go get in the car, guys. Don't leave without me."

"Roxas . . . don't go stop them," Axel warned.

Said boy shook his head and marched inside the shop and up to the counter. "Okay, do me a favor. See the blond guy that happens to be fucking that waitress? Yeah him. Tell him that his brothers got tired of waiting on him and to buy a bus home," Roxas growled at the tiny redhead that was behind the counter.

Roxas walked back out to the car and got in beside Seifer, Axel was sitting in the front seat. "'S it okay if we take 'em home with us, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yeah . . . ?"

The car ride lasted forever with the awkward silence between the four boys. Sora randomly sang, "I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. Oh, I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, and this is how it goes—"

Everyone in the car groaned, "Please, Sora. No."

"Well, I'm bored. I need something to do."

"Axy," Roxas whined.

"Yes, Roxy dear?"

"Sing to us?"

"What do you want me to, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Lips like morphine . . . ," Roxas whined again; dragging out the 'e' sound.

_I want a BOY with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down_

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Roxas closed his eyes as Axel's sweet, melodic voice rang in his head. God, how much Roxas loved Axel's voice. It was like pure sugar, and simply Roxas' addiction. It was the voice he fell in love with, and it was back in his life.

Hopefully, this time forever.

********This Is a Line********

**Okay, so that wasn't the final chapter. So, what should happen? I have a few ideas, but I want YOURS. Yes, I do. ^_^ **

**I'm only aiming to please, here.**


	5. NO ICE CREAM!

**BACK AGAIN! Yay. xD Okay, I'm writing to calm myself down. I have problems, unfortunately. I'm going to basically write what happened using my characters. **

**A friend of mine once said, "Technically, if you kiss the person and you don't feel anything towards them, it's not cheating." I'm going to write my experience. **

**Alright, still dedicated to reddoggie. She's my first reviewer and stuff, so ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or Jamie Foxx. Yeah, I don't own anything; just a Bugs Bunny pen. I DON'T OWN HIM EITHER. **

********This Is a Line********

Roxas and Seifer sat on the edge of the pool; Seifer hopped into Roxas' lap and wrapped his arms around Roxas' slender neck. "Roxy . . . ," Seifer whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Roxas' eyes widened. "On the cheek, sure."

"Man, Roxas; you're no fun."

"Uh . . . Seifer, look. What about Axel? He'd be hurt."

"Just let me kiss you once, you don't even have to kiss back."

"Fine," Roxas growled.

Roxas' harsh tone surprised Seifer. "Uh, I don't want to upset you or anything."

"I'm not upset."

"Um, okay."

Seifer leaned forward and attached his lips to Roxas' soft ones. It was only a second, but of course; it seemed like forever to the two blond boys.

Roxas couldn't kiss back, and he didn't.

When Seifer leaned back, Roxas smiled; which made Seifer smile. Then, Roxas blushed. Seifer was the only person who had ever kissed him, besides Axel.

"What are you blushing about?" Seifer asked.

"That . . . was well; the only person who's ever kissed me is Axel."

"Aww, Roxy!" Seifer smiled and pecked Roxas on the lips again.

"I love you, Seifer."

"Do you really?"

"Of course I do. I mean, you're my best friend." Roxas smiled at Seifer.

Seifer looked down and muttered, "That wasn't . . . what I . . . okay."

"Oh, you mean do I love you like THAT?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to know."

"You asked, so I'm going to tell you. Truth is; I just don't see you that way, Seifer. You're my best friend and nothing more."

". . . oh. I told you I didn't want to know."

"Yeah, but you needed to know."

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

"For what?" Roxas asked innocently.

"For loving you like THAT."

Seifer got off Roxas' lap and ran off.

Roxas slapped his palm to his forehead. "Oh god, what did I just do?!"

A slow-building clap sounded and a low chuckling was heard, "Congratulations, Roxas you just broke someone's heart."

"God, Sora; I didn't mean to . . . ," Roxas sighed.

"I brought someone you might want to meet."

"Huh? Who?"

"My Riku," Sora giggled.

"Riku? Where?"

They both stepped out of the bushes. Riku was tall with silver hair, he was wearing a vest and some board shorts. His feet were almost a size ten.

"Hey there, short stuff. Next time I'm here, tell your boyfriend not to try to scorch me, please?"

"Aha, can do."

Roxas sighed. Was his life ever going to be in order? He just wanted everyone to get along.

********This Is a Line********

Roxas decided to stay outside until someone came out looking for him. It was almost dark now; the sky was painted odd pink and red hues.

At dark, he was lying in the grass, looking at the stars; maybe trying to count them.

'_Impossible,'_ Roxas said to his self.

"Roxy, are you out there?" Axel called.

"Yo!" Roxas yelled.

"Ew, please never say that again, you sounded like my older brother," Axel giggled when he sat down beside Roxas.

"Maybe Reno has something going for him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Reno is a smart adult. I mean, he can take care of himself."

"You want to be like . . . Reno?"

"Yeah, why not," Roxas sighed passively.

"Cause Reno-as-Roxas would be a weird thing."

"Yeah, ha-ha. I know."

"Come on, Kid. Let's go to bed."

Axel pecked Roxas on the cheek and stood up, holding his hand out at Roxas grabbed onto it as Axel lifted Roxas to his feet.

"But Roxas, did you know . . . ," Axel whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Roxas spat out, before Axel finished.

". . . That in New Jersey it's illegal to buy Ice Cream after 6 pm unless they have written permission from a doctor? And, I love you . . . first I guess?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Pack your bags, Roxy. I'm taking your family on vacation in New Jersey."

"Are . . . you . . . serious? NO ICE CREAM?! FOR HOW LONG?!"

"Three weeks."

"If you want ice cream that bad, then get a doctors appointment."

"Oh yeah, Axel I can see it now. Doctor, I basically made an appointment that I have to PAY for just to get some ice cream. I'm not wasting fifty bucks on ice cream."

"Suit yourself."

********This Is a Line********

**Okay, so when Roxas needs his ice cream, will he pay fifty bucks just to get it? **

**We all know how much of an Ice Cream addict he and Sora are. **

**^_^ **


	6. Lucky

**Backkk =D So, I'm writing a sixth chapter now. I'm dedicated to finish this one. I've wrote many before, but never finished ^_^**

**Dedicated to like the best reviewer ever! Haha, reddoggie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or 3Oh!3 [Hmm, if I did . . .]**

********This Is a Line********

Roxas was deathly bored. Planes were boring, flying was boring. Everything was boring.

He was sitting beside Sora on the plane, Axel was sitting with Riku, and Cloud was sitting with Hana. Why did everyone in his family get a tag-along? Maybe he wanted Seifer to be there.

Cloud was with Hana, his new girlfriend; and Sora brought his boyfriend/lover/best friend, Riku.

"Hey, Sor?" Roxas asked.

"Mmmm?" Sora asked in his half-asleep stupor.

"What are you and Riku?" Roxas knew that Sora wouldn't remember this, so he took out his cell phone and pressed record.

"I don't know . . . mm, but I really like him."

"So, you do like Riku?"

"No, I _love_ him."

Roxas' eyes widened and he pressed the center button again and set that as his ring tone. "Oh, how much fun I'll have with this," Roxas chuckled evilly.

_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing._

". . . the fuck?" Roxas asked himself and turned around in his seat.

Axel was dancing _and_ singing to the music that was coming from his iPod.

Roxas' eyes widened. _'When did Axel become interested in Caramelldansen?'_

"Roxas," Axel blushed.

"Axel . . . um, interesting music."

"Ha-ha, thanks. It's my favorite song now. It reminds me of you."

Roxas' mouth formed an 'o' "How?"

"The energy," Axel whispered.

"You love my energy?"

Axel flushed the same color as his hair and nodded. "Hey, can you see if Sora will trade me seats?"

"Sora's asleep."

"Hey, Riku?" Axel asked, repeatedly tapping the boy on the arm to get his attention.

Riku pulled the headset off and looked at Axel. "May I help you?"

"Can you trade seats with my boyfriend?"

Riku arched his eyebrow before nodding. "Who was he sitting with?"

"Sora," Roxas answered for Axel, grinning.

"Sora! Um, I mean. Yeah, I'll trade you seats."

Riku was up and at Roxas' seat before Roxas could unbuckle his own seat belt. Roxas fumbled with the buckle and finally, it came undone. He rushed to sit in the seat with his boyfriend.

The plane shifted and Roxas fell into Axel's lap. Axel grinned and attacked his lover with small kisses. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You know what, Roxy?"

"What?"

"I kind of like this position . . . ," Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.

Roxas growled, "Axel, I promise in time I'll let you . . ."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

As Roxas sat down in his seat, he thought hard. He would have sex with Axel, he should. He made Axel wait almost a year and a half. Roxas just wasn't ready. Don't get him wrong, he loved Axel and all; but if Axel loved him, he would wait . . . right?

********This Is a Line********

**So, will Axel wait or will he be sexually tempted to tie Roxas down and rape him? *cackles evilly* **

**I wouldn't do that to Roxas . . . or would I?**


	7. Hold Me

**Back. XD Again. Bet you're getting tired of me. Hmm, I can't help that. **

**And I realized something epic. I'M SPELLING XEMNAS' NAME WRONG! I. WANT. TO. DIE. **

**UGH. UGH. I didn't even notice. AND I HAVE BEEN. I want to kill my stupid brain and the magical non-working elves that lay around in there. UGH!**

**Anyways, (weird moment) I've been having fun writing anyways . . . and aside from my 'Xemnas' problems . . . it's all good.**

**DIEEEE CRUEL STORY! _ **

*********This Is a Line********

"_His name is Axel __Jaeger, he's 20 years old, and I happen to be madly in love with him. He makes me smile and laugh. When I'm crying and I don't want anyone to get around me, Axel is the only one I need. I can't help it, it's not like I intended to fall in love with him, it just happened."_

"Rocks-ass!" Sora yelled from behind Roxas. He was too far ahead of the group, and He didn't want to stop exploring this fabulous city in New Jersey.

"Hmmm?"

"Stop walking so fast," Sora said in a whiny voice as everyone caught up with him.

His heart has been beating a mile a minute ever since Axel told him that they were coming to New Jersey. Now, Roxas is frantically searching for a certain blond with a mullet that he hadn't seen in years.

"Roxas, guess who I ran in to earlier?" Axel giggled.

"Who?"

"Demyx!"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I gave him your number so he would call you."

"YAYYY!"

"So . . ." Half of the group said and roared with laughter.

""_What are you and Riku?" _Roxas' phone asked as it vibrated.

"_I don't know . . . mm, but I really like him."_ Phone-Sora answered.

"_So, you do like Riku?"_ Phone Roxas asked.

"_No, I __love__ him."_ Phone Sora answered back.

"Oh my god," Sora gasped. "ROXAS!"

Roxas answered his phone with a giggle. "Hullo?"

"Roxy-babe!"

"Demy-baby!" Roxas smiled and turned away from the group, walking slowly.

"I can see you," Demyx purred into the phone.

"You can? Where?" Roxas scanned the crowd of people around the dock. "The only people I see are . . . a tall red-haired guy . . . who reminds me of Axel, and a black-haired guy standing with a cute little blond guy with short hair and- _OH MY GOD_!" Roxas screamed and slammed his phone shut, running towards the blond guy.

"Roxy!" Demyx screamed as Roxas jumped on him, knocking the wind out of him; and not to mention that Roxas was straddling Demyx' hips. "I missed you soooooooooo. Fucking. Much!" Demyx giggled as he bear hugged the blond that was sitting on him.

"Your hair! Oh, Demyx . . . what happened to it?"

"I got it cut a week preceding this event. I wanted to change as much as possible."

In shock, Roxas bent down and kissed Demyx' forehead. "I missed you."

Demyx smiled and laughed up at Roxas. "You're so cute when you blush."

"I'm blushing?" Roxas asked, and then he felt the redness burning his cheeks for the first time. "Guess so . . ."

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream."

"Yes!" Roxas smiled and stood up on his feet, pulling Demyx up with him.

Demyx held on to Roxas' hand and ran with him, like kids would. He pulled him all the way to the little ice cream shop that was located on a road close to the docks. "Welcome to Anne's Parlor."

Roxas giggled. He knew that this trip would be fun for the both of them.

********This Is a Line********

_~One Week Later~_

Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Cloud sat at the Breakfast table; eating the food they had ordered from room service. Sora was munching on his toast, Roxas was sipping hot chocolate, and Cloud was sipping his plain coffee. Riku had already ate and left to go swimming.

Hana walked through the door and looked at everyone. "Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to Cloud a minute?"

Roxas and Sora shook their head, and Hana pulled Cloud through the dining room.

"What do you think that's about?" Roxas shrugged and looked at Axel, who seemed very distant from the group.

"Hey, um . . . You guys, I'll be back later, okay?" Axel asked, and ran out the front door of the hotel room without an answer.

"What's up his ass lately?" Sora asked Roxas and laughed.

"Hell if I know. He's probably just jealous that I've been spending more time with Dem than him." Roxas shrugged dismissively.

"We all saw you kiss him," Sora stated firmly. Then Roxas' phone started ringing with his voice, followed by Sora's. Roxas ran to the phone and smiled as he picked it up.

"I told you to change that!" Sora threw his toast at the back of Roxas' head.

"Now why would I do that?" Roxas giggled and picked up the phone, holding up his index finger at Sora. "Hello, Demy-Baby." Roxas smiled at the phone.

"_What are you wearing?_" The voice on the end of the line asked, giggling afterwards.

"A pair of boxers. But I could drop them at any time," Roxas giggled back, jokingly. He was actually wearing a t-shirt and his favorite pair of skinny jeans.

"_Can I come over? I'm dying of boredom here, and I miss you._"

"Woah, you just sounded like a possessive girlfriend."

"_See you in 10. Bye Roxy-babe._"

"Bye Demy-baby."

Roxas closed his phone and turned back to Sora, who was gawking at him. Roxas casually walked back to the breakfast table and stared at his hot chocolate. Cloud walked back through the door and sat down beside of Sora, looking at the table. "Guys," Cloud whispered.

"What . . . ?" Roxas and Sora asked at the same time.

"Hana's pregnant."

"W . . . woah, what?" Sora asked.

Cloud only nodded. "That day at the diner . . . when I molested her in the booth . . . I forgot to put on a . . . you know. I was so stupid! I'm too young to have a kid! This is the most horrible thing that has _ever_ happened to me!"

"Cloud, you're almost 30 years old. That is not too young," Sora stated flatly.

"Hana is too young!" Cloud growled.

" . . . Cloud," Hana whispered from behind us, in tears.

"Hana!" Cloud chased Hana out the door and slammed it behind him.

There were a few raps at the door. "Oh my god! It's Demyx!" Roxas shouted as he ran to the door, and opened it; springing on Demyx.

"Oomph."

"I missed you, Demy!"

"I missed you too, Roxy!" Demyx pecked Roxas on the lips. Roxas' eyes widened.

"D . . . Dem . . . Demyx . . ."

"Relax, Roxas. I only pecked you. It's not a real kiss, unless you feel something for the person, right?"

"So that's where he got that from!" Sora shouted from behind.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Demyx!" Roxas moaned, and jumped to his feet. Thankfully, they weren't knocked over that time.

Demyx eyes widened. "Um . . . Roxas."

"This is my brother, Sora. The one you seen storming out of the room is the eldest, Cloud."

"And his girlfriend, Hana."

"You guys have the same hair."

"Yeah . . . all of us do, except Sora with the brown."

"Roxas, you just moaned," Demyx stated.

"I . . . what?"

"You moaned."

"Oh." Roxas felt the red rise on his cheeks.

********This Is a Line********

**ROXAS IS IN LOVEEE WITH AXEL! ROXAS IS IN LOVE WITH AXELLL! –taunts-**

**DEMYX IS IN LOVE WITH ROXASSS! **

**Axel: Roxas is supposed to be my boyfriend, not Demyx'. –growls-**

**Roxas: -clings to Demyx- Relax, I haven't seen Demyx in years.**

**Axel: . . . **

**Demyx: I love you, Roxas!**

**Sora: You only want to Rock his ass. –giggles-**

**Demyx: I HOPE! **

**Axel: . . . **

**Me: Sorry, Axel. **

**Okay, enough of the home theatre. Any suggestions? Should Roxas and Demyx get together? Or Should Axel kill Demyx? Will Roxas cheat on Axel? Questions, Questions. And dear, I'm the only one who knows the answers(:**


	8. Mistakes

**Little Hi, Little Ho! Okieeeeee . . . so I'm writing a chapter for this. I'm interested in it again, and you guys . . . -points at you- are the only thing that keeps me going. So, thanks for all of the reviews and stuff . . . as coach would say. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the computer I write on. Nothing else. Except and iPod and a cell phone. If I did, I would make Kingdom Hearts into a gay porno flick. ;DD FYEO. AkuRoku, SoRiku, SoRoku, and XemSaix. xD**

"**Texting me from your side kick like "Oh my god, Becky did you see his dick?" I love love LOVEEE BOTDF. **

********This Is a Line********

Roxas looked around the empty room, and sighed. It was the day they were leaving and the three short weeks in New Jersey came to an end. He was packing earlier than the others, to spend some extra time with Demyx on his last day. Sighing again, miserably, Roxas turned around and walked out his hotel room door. Demyx agreed to meet him at Anne's Parlor at three. He was about five minutes late, but Demyx wouldn't care. Roxas broke into a jog and ran until he reached the parlor steps, bending over to catch his breath. There was a flutter in his heart, and it was eating him alive. The horrible part is, Axel gave him the same flutter, ever since he met his red-haired flame.

As he walked up the steps, he saw two kids playing ball, just like he and Demyx used to do.

". . . Demyx," Roxas muttered.

"That's the name," Came a voice behind him. "Sorry I was late; I couldn't decide what to wear."

"Shit! Demyx, you scared the life out of me." Roxas panted, cupping a hand over his pulsing heart beat. Couldn't Demyx hear that?

"No cursing, Roxy. We're in a family-oriented place. I mean, look at the little kids around here. You wouldn't want one saying, 'Mommy, you scared the shit out of me!' now do you?" Demyx scolded; wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist and hugging him. Roxas couldn't find the will power to hug him back.

"I'll miss you, Demyx. I'm just going to go before this pain gets worse," Roxas said suddenly; making Demyx fall back.

"You . . . you can't go . . . not yet, Roxas."

"I'm sorry . . . Demyx, I really am."

"I thought I loved you. Guess not. I hate you, selfish bastard!"

Roxas winced and fell to his knees crying as Demyx ran off. In one blink, Roxas saw his best friend disappear; and felt the pain of heartbreak. Roxas lay there, crying until the tears stopped falling. He needed someone to hold him, someone to comfort him. No one was there. Roxas felt reality slip away and he closed his eyes, sighing into peace of his mind.

********This Is a Line********

"Oh, Roxas . . . wake up, please. Please . . . ," Demyx' smooth voice whispered as Roxas felt warm tears invading his cheeks. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that. I understand what you meant, Roxas. I—I love you too."

". . . Huh? What?"

"Roxas?"

Roxas opened his eyes and seen Demyx staring at him, horrified. "Who else? Santa Claus?" Roxas asked in bitter humor.

"Heh . . ."

"Demyx, I . . . Come back to Florida with me."

"What?"

"Florida . . . please . . . You can live with me. Demyx, I need you in my life; as my best friend."

Demyx winced as he heard the last words from Roxas mouth. "Sure, Roxas, I'd love nothing more . . ." Demyx muttered a few indistinct words that Roxas didn't pick up.

Roxas hugged Demyx around the neck and nonchalantly flipped his blond spikes. To Demyx, every move Roxas made sent chills up his spine.

"Kiss him," Pleaded an all-too familiar voice. "One kiss won't hurt. It's okay, Roxas."

Roxas looked around for the voice, after realizing he had been looking into Demyx' eyes for what felt like forever.

Then, he saw the red hair; the familiar tattoos under his eyes. "Axel . . ."

"Just, do it Roxas. We're leaving . . . better leave with something to remember."

Then, Roxas leaned in without a second's hesitation; his lips were pressed firmly against Demyx'. To Roxas' surprise, Demyx' lips were softer than anything he had ever touched in his life. Softer than Axel's lips, way softer than Seifer's. It gave him butterflies.

Roxas pulled back and helped Demyx to his feet. Roxas felt slight vertigo and leaned against Demyx.

Axel stared in disbelief. What had he just done?

********This Is a Line********

Axel refused to see Roxas during the flight. He even downgraded his ticket to coach so he wouldn't see him.

This hurt too bad, why? Axel was going to ask Roxas to marry him. Roxas looked over at Demyx and sighed. "Demy-baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to see Axel . . ."

"Is this about the engagement thing? He threw the ring at you and ran off like . . . he seen a ghost.

"I have to make things better, Demyx. I can't have Axel hate me."

Roxas stood up and walked past the curtain into the coach section of the plane. Axel was standing up too, staring at him. Roxas almost fainted, then he grinned at Axel. Nothing had changed after all.

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Rox."

********This Is a Line********

**Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. ): I dunnoo . . . but I have like super writers block at the moment...so. sorry x.x**

**This is not the end of the Fic, promise. xD**


	9. Lucky Waterboy

**Hello guys. (: I'm updating!! Yay! I'ma thank a few of my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Jason Aldean. If I did . . . Axel would ride Roxas' big green tractor. xD**

**Reddoggie: Yes, of course. ;D I have to mention it. This is a loyal person. This person is the reason I write to this story. X.x**

**CrimsonLaurana: Thank you for reviewing, dear. And I hate my stories, but if you think it's cute... Then, it is. 9 ;**

********This is a Line********

Roxas and Axel had fell asleep on the couch together after arriving home from their flight. Demyx slept peacefully at their feet, snoring occasionally. Roxas had his fingers tangled in Axel's hair and refused to let go.

"WAKE UP!" Hana screamed, startling the boys awake; and making Roxas scream out loud, pulling Axel's hair in the process.

"Ow . . . ," Axel whined, rubbing his sore scalp.

Demyx looked at Roxas, who looked back. "Oh . . . shit," Roxas coughed as he caught on.

"The shower is . . . the first door on the left upstairs," Roxas explained carefully.

"Wet dream?" Hana asked as Demyx was out of sight.

" . . ." Roxas looked away and smiled at the floor. _'Wonder who it was about?'_

He grinned, maybe him . . . could be. "You know what, I'll be right back. I have to ask him something." Roxas stood up and stretched his limbs before walking upstairs.

First door on the left, he turned. Roxas grabbed onto the doorknob and jiggled it, it was locked. Roxas beat on the door repeatedly, but Demyx never answered. "Ah, key." Roxas dug through his pockets for his keys, picking out the bathroom key.

_Slide. _

_Turn. _

_Click. _

Roxas' heart was pounding at a mile a minute as he walked to the shower curtain. Sliding it back slowly, Roxas smiled. "Demyx?"

Demyx' screamed. "Holy . . .ROXAS!"

"Yes, I am very, very holy. Who was it about?"

"Who was what about . . . ?"

"The dream . . . ?"

"Oh, that. Well, no one."

"Oh please, don't tell me you had a wet dream about cheesecake. What was it, seriously, Dem?"

"It was about you, okay? Now go away, I have something to do. Seriously, Roxy! GO!" Demyx sighed as he sat down, making sure to cover himself up.

Roxas only shook his head. "I want all the dirty details. What happened, who did what. Please, Demyx . . ." Roxas sighed and started to stand, when Demyx reached for his wrist. "You gunna tell me?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Okay, so first it started with us making out. But I guess we stopped for a while because Axel came home. Then, I started eating the whipped cream and . . . one thing led to another and basically, I made a whipped cream Roxy. That's what turned me on; hearing your little moans and ungh . . . it was pure _pleasure_. Then, I handcuffed you to the bed and fucked you senseless." Roxas could see Demyx' grinning. "Just kidding. But, not about the handcuffs and the moans and. . . _virgin."_

"Hey! You're a virgin too!" Roxas pouted, crossing his arms.

"Sadly," Demyx sighed. "Also sadder, the guy I'm nuts over . . . well—" Demyx cut himself off.

"I'm sure Zexion would love to go out with you, Demyx," Roxas half-ass comforted him.

"Who said anything about Zexion? I'm not talking about Zexion."

"Then who? Me?"

"Nawwww," Demyx admitted sarcastically; rolling his eyes. "Anyways, get out. I have business to attend to."

"Love you too," Roxas muttered under his breath as he walked out the door. He hoped Demyx didn't hear.

Roxas flopped down on the couch, almost forgetting Axel. He sighed. '_God, what's a guy to do?'_

Little did he know, Demyx had heard.


	10. Gift of Suspense

**Hello guys! Guess what! I'm updating. XD **

**I learned a new word, and learned some new tenses! "Arrivederci." And "Ring, Rang, and have rung." I'm so smart! xD**

**I also decided that Roxas can speak SOME Italian! It's so cool. Italian boys are hot with a capital BURN.**

**Some character appears in this story for someone. Love yooou! :D**

**I'm also changing my lines from "******This Is a Line******" to "*I am a Line*"**

**Soooo, Disclaimer? Refer to Chapter before-this-one. My coach talks like that. "Alright, now number last-one!" x] Coach is a good man. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Author: -waves Arrivederci- **

***I am a Line* **

Roxas looked out the window and sighed to himself. One thing he hated more than spiders was the fact that he was home alone [1.] During a thunderstorm, [2.] It was dark outside and he was a little scared, and [3.] Roxas NEVER liked being alone. So many people knew that, and no one ever stayed with him. But on the upside, Cloud would be home soon; with Sora. All of the others? He could wait for them. He just needed to talk to Cloud.

A crash of thunder boomed so loud Roxas threw himself under a table, cowering and trying to recoil from the intensity of the storm. He couldn't be alone any longer. '

"That's it!" He groaned, grabbing the car keys off the counter. Roxas ran to the car quickly, sheltering his blond spikes from the frigid rain.

He drove all the way to Cloud's work office. Roxas also noticed that there weren't any parking spots around, so he left the car by the curb. Towers never towed around this part. Cloud was also the manager of the office, so he knew Roxas' car from anyone else's.

"Hello Roxas," Fuu's friendly teenage voice greeted from behind the Secretary's desk. "How are you today?"

"I'm just fine, Fuu. How are you?"

"I got promoted today, so . . . yay!" She grinned smugly.

Roxas nodded. "Cloud in?"

She nodded. "Just go on back. Cloud will be with you in a moment."

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled; pushing through the wooden doors. He idly sat down in front of the desk that said 'Strife & Leonhart'. '_So this is his and Leon's office.'_ Roxas thought.

"Oh boy, Roxas? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked in the doorway, walking over to his desk. "What happened? Are you in trouble?"

"No, but I will be," Roxas muttered. "Cloud, I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt at all, mkay?"

"Me too, I have something fairly well important."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Well, you know how Axel and I are madly in love and all of that? Yeah well—"

Cloud interrupted to ask, "You're not getting married . . . are you?"

"No," Roxas growled. "May I continue, please?" Cloud was silent. "Thanks." Roxas cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, the thing is; I'm in love with Axel . . . but, I really like Demyx. I mean, I swear . . . every single time I see Demyx I want to tackle him to the floor and fuck his brains out." Roxas blushed, this was the first time he's ever said anything like this to Cloud. "But well, I lust for him . . . and I don't lust for Axel. I was just wondering what in the hell to do. I mean, I told Axel I'd let him take me when I was ready, but I want Demyx NOW. Like, I can't wait . . . and I have seen him naked. My god. My god. I mean . . . ungh!" Nice Roxas, way to have a mental orgasm.

"You should sit them both down and talk to them. Besides, I think Axel is just in it for the sex," Cloud admitted, not looking away. "My turn. I don't need your opinions on this, it's just a confession."

"Oh Cloud— sorry, hello Roxas." Leon blushed, walking in and sitting at the other desk. He saw something in Leon's hand. '_Oh my god is that a—no, it can't be_.'

"Perfect timing," Roxas' eldest brother smiled. "Roxas, Leon is my partner."

"I already know that? Like duhh?" Roxas pointed at the sign.

"Oh wow, you just acted exactly like Sora. So clueless . . . right, Squall?"

'_Squall? When does ANYONE ever call Leon by his first name?'_

"Roxas, I'm gay. That's why I was so bothered by the Hana thing."

"No kidding?"

Leon and Cloud both shook their head.

"So that's what the condom was for!" Roxas screeched, making Cloud blush.

"Of course that's what the condom was for," Leon giggled, placing his hand on Cloud's thigh.

"Okay, Roxas. You trust me not to tell anyone your secret; so don't tell anyone mine. I'll tell Sora and everyone when it's time."

"But what about the baby?" Roxas asked.

"I have no clue, Roxas. I guess, I'll be a dad. A gay father, just like ours."

"Our family is really fucked up," Roxas mumbled before walking out the door. He waved goodbye to Fuu.

Roxas' drive back was long and boring. He had a lot on his mind, too much to think about. Then, the thunder boomed; and almost at the same moment the song "New Divide" came on. _"I remember black skies, the lightning all around me."_

'_Isn't this song about two mortal enemies?_' Roxas sighed. Damn, it's hard making up your mind.

Roxas decided to get out of the car. The rain was pouring down heavily, and his hair was getting soaked; but he needed some form of relaxation. He walked around a few minutes, before deciding his clothes were getting too heavy, then ran back to the car. The air was cold against his skin; he figured he'd get sick.

When Roxas got home, Axel was sitting at the dinner table. He was staring at the table, looking very inquisitive. "Roxas sit down, will you?" Axel asked. Roxas did as told. "Cloud called me and told me we needed to talk about something?" Before Roxas opened his mouth, Axel looked at his belt, sighing. "Demyx will be down in a few minutes."

Roxas gasped. "Dem-Demyx? Why?"

"He said we ALL needed to talk. I have no idea _why,"_ Axel growled.

Roxas shook his head. "Such a fucking bastard, that Cloud!"

"You sound like you're cursing at the puffy white things in the sky, Roxy-babe," Whispered Demyx into Roxas' ear. Roxas felt Demyx' breath on his neck, and the hairs stood up instantly. He let a faint moan escape, hoping they hadn't heard.

Axel stared at him wide-eyed. "Rox- what's this?" Axel was staring at the refrigerator like it was a brand new robot toy. "Oh. Sora has a doctor's appointment Tuesday. Boring. He'll probably make you go with him, right?"

"Yeah, Demyx and I. Or Riku and I."

Roxas sat his hands in his lap, accidentally bumping into his erection. He let out a loud groan. "Shit . . . ," Roxas gasped, looking at Axel. "Demyx, I need to talk to you in the next room . . ."

Demyx nodded and led Roxas into the next room, the downstairs bathroom. As soon as Roxas shut the door, he pulled Demyx into a hard kiss. Demyx responded faintly, but Roxas' tongue was overpowering his. Demyx soon moaned into the kiss, and Roxas pushed him down on the sink counter, climbing into his lap. Roxas slipped his fingers under Demyx' shirt.

*I Am a Line*

Axel sighed when he noticed Roxas never came back. He and Demyx were probably in a hot make out session. He didn't know until he passed by and heard the loud moans coming from the bathroom. Axel felt his heart literally snap in two. How could he? What was up? He stormed out of the house and lied down in the driveway, crying harder than he's ever imagined.

*I Am a Line*

Roxas woke up panting so hard, the tears were hurting his cheek. So, it was a dream. But which part?

*I Am a Line*

**I LOVE SUSPENSE! :D **

**You'll just have to read next time to figure out. **


	11. Break My Heart

**Update time! (: Guess what. This girl loves you :D**

**So, I know that the last chapter was mighty suspenseful. I think you should know, I have no plans for this story. I make it up as I go along. xD**

**This chapter is dedicated to Devin. R.I.P we'll all miss you.**

**In this chapter, there are definite hints of AkuRoku; SoRiku; and hints of DemRoku, all combined to give you nutty goodness! x]**

*I Am a Line*

"Wah . . ." Roxas shook his head and tried to empty his head. He turned over and looked at the sleeping form beside him. "Axel?" He shook the body.

"Uh?" Axel groaned. "What happened?"

"You were walking in the rain, and Seifer seen you passed out on the street. He drove you home." Axel murmured in half-sleep stupor.

Roxas threw himself out of bed before looking at the alarm clock. 7:46_. 'So I didn't have sex with Demyx last night. Hm, god.' _Roxas sighed and walked down the dimly-lit hallway, passing by a few doors. Riku's room, where he could hear faint snores. Sora's room, where pleasured pants could be heard. Then, the empty room; the door was closed and you could hear slight commotion. He pushed the door open and found Seifer sitting at the computer desk, typing away at an IM with Hayner.

"Seify!"

"Roxy, guess what! The baby isn't Hayner's!"

"That's good? Anyways, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you to be here, after that day."

"What d— oh, it . . . doesn't matter anymore." Seifer shrugged it off, and looked back at the IM screen after it _pinged_. "Hey Roxy, I got to go. See you later." Seifer laughed and walked off without exiting out of MSN.

HaynerHilarity says:

Meet me the park in 2 mins. Look forward to see you. XOXO.

Seifer the Pipe Player says:

He'll be there. So will I. :D

Roxas followed Seifer close behind. "Hey, Seifer . . . do you mind if I go with?"

"No, not at all." Seifer held his arm out for Roxas to slip his arm through.

They walked together for what seemed like forever. "It's time to ask the most obvious question in the world . . . Roxas, who's your new boy toy?"

"He's not my . . . boy toy. He's an old friend, really old friend."

"I seen you two kiss," Seifer chuckled.

"What . . . how?"

"One word . . . no actually two. Sora and _payback._"

Roxas' eyes widened. "Payback for _what_?"

"Payback for something about a plane and Riku?"

"He's still in denial. They're both crazy in love with each other and neither will admit it. Well, Sora admitted it . . . but Riku is . . . more showy of his obvious _love for Sora."_ Roxas dragged out the last words and batted his eyelashes.

"You're too cute when you do that, Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes and kept walking. Then he saw the park bench, and a soft form sitting in the middle. "You're late," The figure said; not looking up from the ground.

"It's a long walk from Roxas' house and, well he tagged along. I'm really sorry Hayner."

"Whatever. I don't know why I wasted time trying to get you here." Hayner held out a cupcake at Seifer. "Happy birthday, douche bag." Then, Hayner got up and walked off. He had an urge to shove the cupcake up Seifer's ass, but he'd probably enjoy it. It starts a kinky episode in his head.

Roxas blinked and watched Hayner walk off. "Oh . . . my . . . god. I can't believe I forgot. Seifer, I—" Roxas was cut short when Seifer started to walk away. "Seifer? Yo, Seifer?!" Seifer paid no attention and walked over to the pond.

"UGH!" Roxas yelled in frustration, kicking the leg of the bench; accidentally breaking the wooden leg. Seifer turned to look at Roxas. "Stupid bench deserved it. Humph." Roxas turned around and stomped off.

As soon as Roxas pushed the door open, Demyx rushed up to him. "Everything okay, Roxas? Where's Seifer?"

"Who cares?"

"I do, c'mon Roxas, what's wrong?"

"He took me to the park with him, said I could come. We met with some boy, Hayner. And Hayner had brought him a birthday cupcake. I apologized for forgetting his birthday and then he just walked off. I mean, why isn't anyone asleep?!"

"You're keeping us awake, Rox."

"All night? Jesus, I'm not worth that."

"To me, to Seifer . . . you are. Axel went to bed with you, but he wasn't horribly worried like we were."

"Demyx, I need to tell you something, and it's really important."

"Alright," Demyx muttered and sat down.

Roxas sat in the chair across from Demyx. "I'm sexually attracted to you." Demyx' mouth fell open. "And there's nothing I can do, I'm just not into Axel in the sexual way. At least not yet."

"I don't see how you could resist this," Demyx giggled, biting the tip of his finger in the sexiest way possible.

"Yeah, how can I?" Roxas repeated sarcastically.

"I love you, Roxas. Remember that."

"I love you too, Demyx." He said it, and truthfully he meant it. One hundred percent.

"Oh, Axel, it's just you." Sora said from upstairs.

"You mind if I join in?"

"No, not at all," Sora giggled.

Roxas heard Sora's loud giggles and followed them up to Sora's bedroom. He peeked in and saw the brunet making out with a tall redhead.

_Was this real?_

_Was it really happening, or was he just dreaming?_

He pinched himself, blinked several times, and even hit his head against the wall. There was no mistaking this, he was . . .

_Awake. _

***I Am a Line***

**Alright, I'm ending it there!** **The ending is a little, off balance . . . but, next chapter, you'll see exactly what my plans are. (: **

**Deets? Well, I guess you'll have to ask me yourself.**

**R&R please. **


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Hello again. I love you all so much. I wish I had more reviews though! O: Review more. I use a little language sometimes, get over it C:**

**I'm probably going to type a whole lot more this chapter, because I'm typing in the prettiest font known to man, king cool KC. I love you all. ^**

**Note: The picture on my profile is me, and I know it's my picture. Don't steal. I'm too ugly to be stolen from. **

**I don't own Taking Back Sunday, but if I did, I'd never sell them; not for 100 thousand million bucks C: **

***I Am a Line***

Roxas closed his eyes; Sora and Axel were having sex. He lied in the hallway with no motivation to even move. He felt like dirt, even worse . . . the dirt under a pile of dog shit.

Demyx walked upstairs to find Roxas lying on the floor asleep. He bent down and picked Roxas up, surprised by how light the sleeping blond was. Roxas didn't stir, so Demyx carried him into his bedroom. He wondered why he didn't get up and walk to the comfy bed himself, earlier. Axel was lucky to even sleep in the same bed with Roxas.

"Roxas?"

"Nnnh . . . ," He groaned.

"I was just wondering why you didn't walk in here and lay down."

"Because I couldn't move. Axel just had sex with Sora. Ugh, I feel . . . so bad. He cheated on me; he probably has been all this time. He told me to kiss you, so maybe . . . he kissed Sora and he didn't want to feel guilty."

"Break up with him and go out with me."

Roxas didn't hear what Demyx said, because he fell asleep. Demyx sighed. He couldn't understand why Axel would do such a thing.

He walked across the hall, into Sora's bedroom, and pulled Axel out of the bed by his hair. ". . . the fuck!? Demyx let me go."

"Not until you tell me why the fuck you did this! Why did you hurt Roxas like this?! You don't deserve this! You insensitive asshole, you _deserve_ to die!" Demyx pounded Axel in the stomach with the hand that wasn't tangled in his red hair.

"Excuse me, Roxas deserved this. Stupid slut has been dreaming about you. Can you believe it?"

Demyx didn't answer. He simply untangled his fingers from Axel's hair. He turned away and spun back around and . . . _bam!_ His fist made contact with Axel's face. Axel tried to match Demyx' punches, but was unsuccessful; Demyx' mind was set on bashing Axel's face in. Sora finally got up and pulled Demyx off Axel. "Stop! Demyx, stop!"

"What kind of a brother are you?!" He spat before storming out of the room.

Demyx flopped down in Roxas' bed, sighing at the sleeping blond. His knuckles hurt, bad. He could see his blood splattered all over the pale white skin . . . or wait, was that Axel's blood? He didn't care.

Demyx closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roxas, falling asleep quickly.

***This Is a Line***

Roxas woke up to find a new scent assaulting his nose, not the one he's used to. It smelled more like spring breeze instead of cigarette smoke; the second he opened his eyes, he saw Demyx' sleeping face. "Demy-baby, wake up." He struggled to free himself from Demyx' strong grip.

"Oh, morning Roxas," Demyx yawned.

"Why are you here, and not Axel?"

"You don't remember last night?" Demyx asked. "Axel slept with Sora . . . then I carried you to bed, pounded his face in. All in a days work."

"You . . . hurt Axel?!"

"He hurt _you,_ and he gave me an invitation to bash his face in."

"What stupid reason was that?"

"He called you a stupid slut, and said you deserved it," Demyx clarified.

"What the fuck ever, Demyx! Get out, I need to get dressed."

Demyx sighed and obeyed Roxas. The second he walked down the steps, he saw Sora and Cloud sitting at the Breakfast table."

"Where's Axel?" Demyx asked.

Sora looked up at Demyx, "He's in the hospital."

"Oh my god, really? Cool!"

"Not cool, Demyx . . . not cool."

"Oh, what . . . you're starting to feel something for Axel _too?_ What about your boyfriend, Riku?" Cloud looked back at Demyx. "You're the slut, Sora. You . . . you're horrible."

Roxas had walked down the steps and heard Demyx. "Demyx . . . that was way out of line. Get the fuck out of my house. _NOW!" _

Demyx shook his head. "When will you ever see that he never loved you? No one ever did like I do. Bye, Cloud . . . bye Roxas." Demyx hung his head and walked out the door, Roxas slamming it shut behind him. Demyx sat down inside the garage, which door was already open. Then, that's when the tears started falling.

"What's wrong there, dude I don't know?" Seifer asked, walking in to the garage.

"It's Roxas. He . . . threw me out."

"Harsh. Hey! Come to the sandlot with me, let's go play _Struggle_."

"Not up for it right now, sorry." Demyx admitted, wiping fresh tears off his cheek.

"It's 'kay, dude. I'll go ask Hayner."

Demyx nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. Why wouldn't Roxas believe him? He loved Roxas with all his heart.

"Demyx?" An all-too-familiar voice called out. "Where are you?" He heard Roxas sigh, "Come on, Demyx . . . I need to talk to you."

Demyx finally found his voice, muttering a low, "I'm in here."

Roxas rounded the corner of the garage. "There you are, Demyx."

Demyx couldn't even look at Roxas. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk." Roxas bent down in front of him.

"Whatever, maybe I don't want to hear it." Demyx got up and walked off. "I tried to talk to you back there."

"But I want to talk to you now."

"We don't always get what we want Roxas, I know for a fact," Demyx gulped, and started running.

"Where is he going?" Roxas asked himself. He started running after him. "Demyx! Demyx, please!"

Demyx spun around, "What?"

"I wanted to apologize, now please come back inside . . . _please._"

"Fine, but since I'm unwanted, I'm definitely not staying."

Demyx and Roxas walked inside together. Demyx sat down at the breakfast table, and Sora was sitting beside Cloud, who was still sitting there for some reason. Demyx and Roxas sat together on the same bench. "So, Cloud . . . why are you still here?"

"I'm calling in sick at work today," He groaned.

"Why's that?" Roxas asked before Sora could.

"Because Leon and I got caught there after hours, doing the project we're working on. It was horrible."

"Is Leon calling in sick too?" Sora asked.

"No, he's coming over. He's doing a field day."

"I see. So Demyx, what's the dealio?" Sora asked him.

"Don't talk to me, slut."

"Ouch, that stings so badly. Someone call 9-1-1, I think my heart just snapped in two. Boo me."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Don't make me do you like I did your lover last night."

Sora cringed. Roxas turned to look at Demyx. "Demyx, you were right. I should break up with Axel."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I . . . also think you were right about the other thing too . . ."

"The other thin— I know what you're saying. So, that's a yes?"

"Definitely maybe. I was also thinking that we should drive to the hospital together and pay Axel a lovely visit." Roxas grinned.

"I'm not going in the room, I'd probably kill him."

"Understood." Sora smiled, and leaned over. "yes, Demyx. I will."

He kissed Demyx on his plump lips and smiled. Oh how he loved being gay.

***This Is a Line***

**So, I finished the chapter! Yay! 1,220 words! C: C: C: C: **

**MEOW! They're finally together. Aww. ^_^**


	13. Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?

**Hey there! I hope you dunn hate me. I broke Axel and Roxas up ): **

**Axel was a bad boyfriend, though. He deserved it. **

**Alrighty, not much of an AN here . . . so, on with the show!**

***I Am a Line***

Roxas looked out the car window and he could see the rain falling against the asphalt. Demyx sat in the driver's seat, and was tapping his fingers on the wheel. "Ready to go in?"

"As I'll ever be," Roxas sighed. "What if he hates me?"

"Who in the world could ever hate a soul as sweet as yours?" Demyx kissed Roxas' pale cheek, making him blush.

"A lot of people can, it's not impossible."

"Well, it is to me. C'mon, let's go." Demyx unbuckled his seatbelt and Roxas followed suit. Demyx slipped his fingers through Roxas'' and smiled.

They walked through the lobby of the odd-color brown hospital, to the elevators, to floor number 7, to room 732. They knocked before opening the door.

"Come on in!" Axel called from the other side of the door.

Demyx opened the door for Roxas. Roxas led Demyx into the room and over to Axel's bed. "Axe?"

"Roxas?"

"And Demyx," Said one chuckled.

"You're not going to hurt me again, are you?" Axel cringed. His face was covered in bandages.

"Hah, nope." Demyx smiled at Roxas.

"Axel, you treated me bad. And I'm not putting up with it, so I'm ending it before anyone gets hurt. I'm sorry, but . . . I hate you for what you've done." He wanted to add 'I'll never forgive you', but it didn't seem necessary at the moment.

"But Roxas, I'm sorry."

Sigh. "I'll never forgive you for what you did _to me_, Axel."

"But Roxas, I promise I'll change."

"No, Axel. Just leave me be."

Axel just looked away as his love walked out the door. What was really happening with his life? He lost his boyfriend, his boyfriend's trust, but mainly _his boyfriend._ Roxas and Demyx were probably together already. He heard Roxas mutter in his sleep that he was sexually attracted to Demyx, not him. Axel sighed.

Outside Axel's hospital room door, Roxas and Demyx were talking to a nurse. "Nurse, be good to him, don't let anyone harm him. He's a good kid, and he knows where his head is. Please, protect him. Don't even force him to take pricks, he's afraid of needles," Roxas whispered.

"I'll do my best, sir."

Demyx slipped his fingers through Roxas'. The fit was more than right, it was _perfect_. Demyx smiled and kissed Roxas on the lips tenderly. "You think Cloud's still home?"

"I don't want to risk walking in on . . . ," Roxas' voice trailed off. "Maybe we could go get some breakfast first?"

Demyx nodded. "Maybe we can go to McDonald's? Or, maybe The Huddle House. NO, NO! Shoney's!"

Roxas giggled, "Shoney's it is."

***I Am a Line***

After eating until they were about to puke, Roxas and Demyx got into the car. Demyx belched loudly, making Roxas burst into a fit of giggles, that eventually gave him hiccups. "To the house we go! Dun-dun-duh-duh-duh-duh! CHARGE!" Demyx screamed.

"I haven't– hiccup– ate this good in ages." Roxas smiled.

"Neither have I."

After what seemed like hours of helpless giggling, they soon pulled up to the house. "Stay in the car," Demyx smiled.

Before Roxas could ask why, Demyx hopped out of the car and ran over to the other side of the car; opening the door for his boyfriend. "After you, beautiful." Demyx held out his hand for Roxas to grab on to.

"I know you just want an excuse to look at my ass," Roxas chuckled, placing his hand in Demyx'.

"You caught me red-handed."

Roxas led Demyx into the house. Roxas peeked into the window before opening the door. "All clear."

"What are you expecting?"

"I'll make Cloud tell you later."

"Ohhhhhhhh— ah!" Came a loud pant from upstairs.

"Jesus, Cloud! We're home!" Roxas screamed.

"Oh, Leon!" Apparently, he hadn't heard.

"Be right back." Roxas held a finger up to his boyfriend, who was dumbfounded. He pounded on Cloud's bedroom door repeatedly. "I SAID WE'RE HOME. CAN YOU PLEASE STOP AND COME TALK TO DEMYX! HE NEEDS AN EXPLANATION!"

"Oh, shit."

"Sorry, Cloud . . ." Leon murmured, kissing his lovers forehead, before pulling out.

They put their clothes on quickly. Cloud opened the door, smiling at Roxas; who was clearly not amused.

"We'll be down in a minute. I have to finish him off."

"Oh _god, _Cloud," Roxas groaned, "be downstairs in five minutes or I'm coming up here and pulling you off him, or . . . vise versa."

"Understood, cap'n."

Roxas walked down the stairs, looking around for Demyx. "Demy-baby?"

"In here." Demyx called from the living room.

"I'm sorry about that . . ."

"Don't be. It's okay, promise."

"Okay."

" . . ." For the next few minutes, they were quiet. Until Leon and Cloud walked down the stairs, that is.

"Gahh, what a mess we made." Cloud said, looking towards the kitchen; glue had been spilled allover the floor.

"Hey Roxas," Leon muttered, smiling a little.

"Hey Leon." Roxas was blushing. _Blushing at Leon!_ "This is Demyx, my boyfriend." Demyx smiled at those words.

"Yeah, he dated my brother too," Leon whispered.

"Brother?"

"Zexion," Leon confessed, "step brothers."

They all could hear Cloud talking on his cell phone. "Sor, can you and Riku swing by soon? I have something to talk to you guys about."

As soon as Cloud walked back into the room, Leon squeezed his hand affectionately. Demyx had noticed, and looked at Roxas for some sort of explanation. Roxas shook his head slightly, signaling Demyx not to speak.

"So, Demyx . . . ever thought about porn school?" Leon questioned; his voice barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me, _what_?" Roxas, Cloud, and Demyx all asked.

"Have you ever thought about going to school?"

"Oh, yeah . . . I want to, but I have a few problems in that area."

"What problems are those?"

"Demyx wasn't allowed to finish high school," Roxas answered for him. "Enough questions, anyone want punch?"

"Me," Demyx chimed.

"Me!" Cloud yelled.

"Count me in!" Leon giggled, kissing his lover's forehead. Demyx hadn't seen this, and he didn't notice when the two started kissing gently.

And why was this? His tiny _boyfriend_ had got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen, swinging his hips. Demyx' eyes followed his perfect, round ass all the way into the kitchen.

Then he turned back to Cloud and Leon, who were giggling. '_Never thought I'd hear Leon do that.' _He thought to himself.

"Alright, people!" Roxas yelled. "This one's Cloud's punch." He handed the glass to Cloud. "And these are everybody else's," Roxas sighed, taking a sip from his own glass.

"Why does he get a special one?"

"It has Green tea in it, to relax him . . . ,"

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"'Cause Cloud is really, really tense. He needs it."

Demyx nodded, so did Cloud. After Roxas took his place beside of Demyx, Demyx randomly bent down and nibbled on his ear. Roxas did his best to hide his moans, like silent pleas to Demyx.

"Demyx," Roxas whispered.

"Hmm? You deserve this torture, after what you did to me earlier."

"What did I—"

"WE'RE HERE!" Sora yelled, barging in the door with Riku close behind.

"We need to lock those two together in a room, the bathroom. The only room without a way to escape," Roxas whispered.

"I'll go turn the handle inside out later, after Cloud's speech."

"Hey guys!" Riku yelled.

Riku was now closer to Sora, and he snaked his arm around the brunet's waist. Sora immediately blushed, pushing Riku off.

Now, it was Cloud's turn. He had the stage. Many had his eyes on him. He tried his best not to faint, and took a big swig of his punch.

Oh, this was not going to be easy.

As the last person walked through the door, Cloud smiled.

A very green looking Hana, smiled at everyone.

Did I mention that this was not going to be easy?

***I Am a Line***

**So, today is great for me. Freshman dominate the school! :D We lost the battle, but we may not have lost the war.**

**GO FRESHMAN! AND JUNIORS!!**

**I love a junior guy if I haven't mentioned that already **

**See you guys laterr. **


	14. The One With the NonVirgins

**Hello my loyal fans! I'm glad if you're still reading at this point :D Last chapter was Roxas' chapter. Number 13. **

**I went to an ER football game! The homecoming game, to be exact. It was awesome! We lost, but I still had a good time. I bumped into my Junior :D**

***I Am a Line***

Cloud paced back and forth in front of the group that was waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Cloud . . . you can do this. I know you can," Leon murmured. Cloud took another swig of his drink and smiled at Leon.

'I know I can,' he mouthed.

Cloud cleared his throat a few times, and smiled at everyone. "Roxas, you already know so . . . if I mess up, help me?"

"Can do, Cloud. I wish pop was here," Roxas chuckled.

"I already told dad too." Cloud smiled again, and then cleared his throat _again._ Sweat was pouring down his face. "Guys, Hana, everyone. I'm in love." _AWWWW! _"I'm in love with Squall Leonhart." A chorus of confused murmurs played. "And I want to marry him, and adopt Hana's baby as our own, when it's born." Cloud smiled at his lover, leaning down to him.

"I don't believe this, how do we know you're for real?" Hana asked; very stupefied.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The room announced.

Leon pulled Cloud's lips to his by the back of his neck, kissing him hard. Leon licked at the small blond's mouth, and Cloud opened his mouth willingly.

"Aww!" Roxas gasped.

"Cloud?" Hana whispered. Cloud pulled away, and wiped the saliva off his chin. "There is no way this baby is going to have a _queer_ for a father."

"There is no way that Cloud's baby is going to have a bitch for a mother. Get the fuck out of our house, Hana," Leon warned.

"Or what?" Hana questioned.

"Or I'll call your father to come and pick you up. Out. Now," Roxas growled.

Hana smiled defiantly. "Fine, but you can not have this child."

"I'll get that baby if it's the last thing I do!" Cloud yelled. Hana had slammed the front door shut.

Leon pulled his boyfriend into his lap and hugged him to his chest. "_We'll _get that baby if it's the last thing _we_ do." Leon smiled. "Did you mean it? When you said you wanted to marry me?"

"Of course." Cloud pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Squall Leonhart, will you marry me? _Please_?"

"There's no way on earth that I could say no." Leon kissed his lover. "You're really good at blowjobs," Leon whispered against his neck.

"Mmmn . . . take me. Now." Cloud tugged on his shirt, and pulled him up the stairs.

Roxas stood up. "C'mon guys, nothing to see here. Let's go down to the basement and watch The Haunting in Connecticut."

"Alright."

Sora, Riku, Demyx, and Roxas all walked to the basement. Roxas put the DVD in the player, and pressed play when the menu loaded. Demyx leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I'll go do it now. When we all go upstairs later, we'll throw them together. I have it all planned out." Demyx kissed his boyfriend on the lips, and walked upstairs. "I'm making popcorn. Anyone want some?"

"I do!" Riku yelled.

"Ice cream?"

"Me!" They all screamed.

"Sea salt for me?" Roxas asked.

"You got it, babe."

Demyx closed the door to the basement, and Sora and Riku sat down on the couch.

Roxas sat on the arm of the couch, smiling at the two. "I'll get the lights." Roxas turned the lights off and the whole basement went black, except for the light illuminating from the TV set. Sora swallowed a gulp in his throat.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, hiding his eyes.

"Sora, it's just the opening credits."

"I know, but I'm scared." He hid his face under Riku's arm.

Roxas laughed and looked at Sora. "Sora, do we have to watch a kid's movie? You're older than me? Ha!"

Sora blushed and stuck his tongue out.

"Riku, you're a man of few words, aren't you?"

"I guess so. I mean, with my voice? Really?" Riku asked.

"Your voice is sexy," Sora interjected. Roxas raised his eyebrow. "What? Just saying." He slumped down into the couch.

"Back!" Demyx yelled, running down the stairs. "Here's popcorn, ice cream," He paused and leaned down to Roxas, "and one lockable-from-the-outside doorknob."

"You did it that fast?" Roxas asked.

"You bet."

"My Superman." Roxas pulled Demyx into his lap and kissed him delicately. "Hey, can Sora sit in your lap, Riku? I'm not exactly comfortable sitting on the arm."

"No problem." Riku lifted Sora into his lap. Sora squeaked.

Demyx sat down in the empty space and pulled Roxas into his lap. "Much better," They both agreed.

Roxas' eyes went wild when Sora started bouncing up and down. "Riku . . . your lap . . . is so . . . damn . . . squishy!"

"It won't be squishy long if you don't stop doing that!"

"Huh?" Sora looked back at Riku like he was confused.

Roxas and Demyx both broke into a fit of laughter. "Do you really not understand him, Sora?"

"No . . . ," Sora mumbled, blushing.

"I think it's time. We're not watching the movie anyway," Demyx whispered.

"I agree," Roxas chucked, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"Hey, Riku? Can you come upstairs and talk to me?" Demyx asked. "I have Riku, just stall Sora, okay?"

"Okay." Roxas turned to his brother after Riku and Demyx left. "So Sora, how is Axel? I haven't talked to him in a while."

"He's fine, I guess. I haven't seen him either."

Demyx rushed down the stairs. "Riku left."

"He did?!" I asked.

Demyx winked. "Yeah." He took a few more steps down the stairs, tumbling down the last few. The glass of milk he had in his hand went all over the steps, and he piled in a bloody mess.

"Demyx! Come on, Sora. Let's go get some towels for him."

Demyx smiled faintly at Roxas. He had a blood packet in his mouth.

Sora ran up the stairs, followed by Roxas close behind.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Roxas put his hand over the knob. "Just so you know, you aren't coming out until you're dating," He said loud enough so that who ever was on the other side of the door heard.

"Wha— ROXAS!" Sora screamed as he was pushed through the open crack in the door. Riku was visible, sitting against the far side wall.

The lock was turned, and Roxas smiled. Demyx was walking up the stairs, half-naked. The only clothing that hung to his body was his boxers. Roxas' mouth hung open as he wondered when Demyx got so toned.

"Stop staring, it's not polite," Demyx chuckled.

Roxas pulled Demyx' soft lips to his own, tangling his fingers in Demyx' hair. Demyx smiled and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Roxas'. Tongues moved for domination, and Demyx won, exploring every nook and cranny of Roxas' mouth; making him moan.

Roxas was panting, leaning into Demyx. Demyx trailed soft kisses down Roxas' neck, which made him melt. "Demyx, please . . . be my first."

"Only if you'll be mine."

Roxas nodded; his eyes were half-lidded. Lust was pouring through his body. Demyx carried him to his room, laying him down gently.

Clothes were peeled away, deposited wherever they land. Skin to skin, light contact was made.

Demyx grinded his hips into Roxas'. "Please . . . stop . . . teasing."

"Tell me what you want," Demyx purred.

"I want . . . you inside . . . of me."

Demyx smiled and pulled a miniature bottle of lube from his pocket. After slicking his cock, Demyx pressed against Roxas' virgin hole. "I promise you, I'll take it slow. I don't want to hurt you." Demyx slid in slowly, wiping away the tears that fell from Roxas' cheek.

"Oh my god!" Roxas mewled. "Do that again!"

Demyx had found Roxas' prostate. Demyx mimicked his actions, and made Roxas see stars under him. "Demyx! Oh my god, harder!" Demyx did as his little blond told him, moaning with Roxas.

Roxas threw his head back "I'm going to cum . . . !" Roxas panted.

Demyx nodded and pumped his hand up and down Roxas' length while releasing his self inside of the small blond. Roxas in turn released his seed allover the bed, his chest and Demyx' hand.

Demyx collapsed beside Roxas, who was staring at the ceiling. He pulled Roxas' body to his and smiled as sleep fell over his petite boyfriend.

***I Am a Line***

**That be it, kids! XD Roxas finally had sex! YAY! And it wasn't with Axel. **

**IMPORTANT!: The pairings now are: RokuDem, SoRiku, Cleon, and Seiner!!**

**Also important: Writing a ONESHOT about Seiner. Involving something I said the other day. :D Yummy. **


	15. The One With Many Surprises

**Welcome backkk, lovelies!! Sorry I haven't updated in .ER. But my computer which I had the next chapter saved on, crashed completely, and it won't turn on. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. OOOY. **

**How come everyone can get a boyfriend but me?! .**

***I Am a Line***

Roxas did nothing but glower at Demyx. When Demyx tried to apologize for the aching pain that he had put Roxas in, Roxas only responded by throwing his toast at him. "I'm going to the bathroom," Roxas sighed. He sat for a few moments, looking at the entrance to the kitchen. Then, he rose to his feet. He didn't do it like a young person would, but like an elderly person. He walked bent over with one hand on his back.

"You look like an old man right now," Demyx giggled.

"Fuck you!"

"You did."

"And I wish I didn't." Roxas walked up the steps slowly, pausing at the bathroom door. "Oh my god, Sora!" Roxas unlocked the door quickly.

"Whaaaaaaaa?!" Sora screamed, jumping up.

He had been cuddling with Riku. Roxas smiled. "I told you that you all would get together."

Sora held out his hand shyly. "Riku let me wear his class ring."

"That's awesome! Can you please get out, I gotta piss so bad."

"Roxas, why are you cussing?"

"Cause I'm not innocent anymore."

"We heard!" Sora giggled, pulling Riku to his feet.

Roxas blushed and looked at Sora. "Y-you mean that . . . was I really that . . . l-loud?"

"I'm pretty sure the Henderson's from down-the-street heard you."

"At least he wasn't as loud as Cloud," Riku giggled, closing the door behind him.

After Roxas used the bathroom, he walked back downstairs to the table. He was still bent over, still aching. He looked at Demyx and pouted. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, Demyx. Will you please forgive me?"

"On one condition?" Demyx questioned, looking at Roxas. He nodded. "Will you go to the Saturday Sienna ball with me?"

"Of course." Roxas kissed Demyx on his bottom lip. "I'd do anything for you if you ever needed it." Roxas looked at his brother and Riku, who were seated on the opposite side of the table. "Sora . . . have you seen Seifer?"

"He went out with Hayner this morning," Sora sighed. "We heard them talking downstairs."

"How did you hear them?"

"The walls are paper thin, and the bathroom has great acoustics."

"Ah," Roxas paused, looking at the stairs. Leon was carrying Cloud down the stairs. "What's up, guys?"

"I can hardly walk," Cloud admitted.

"You and me both, brother."

"All the blonds are getting laid, NO FAIR!" Sora yelled.

"Don't tempt Riku just yet." Roxas glowered at Sora, "And plus, you got some from Axel the other night."

"Trust me, Roxas you weren't missing out." Sora sighed. "I faked."

"Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious—" Riku held up his hand.

"You had sex with Axel?" Riku growled. "You. Had. Sex. With. Axel!?"

Sora stood up and backed away. "Sora, I told you I loved you a few nights ago and that's the thanks I get? I'm out." He looked at Roxas. "Later Rox. Cloud."

"Bye Riku," They both said.

"So, you pissed Riku off and lost your boyfriend in the same day. Kudos, my bro. Oh, and I can't believe you f-u-c-k-e-d Axel on the night he told you he loved you."

"Axe said he loved me too, but he said it with his tiny—"

"Don't continue, thanks. I'd rather keep my food in my stomach."

"Roxas, I left something in New Jersey, I wonder if you'll fly there with me and get it?"

"Kidding me? No ice cream."

"Please, I swear. I'll give you the best sex you'll ever had in your life."

"Fine." Roxas hmmphed. "Only for the sex."

*I Am a Line*

**Innit so freaking cutee?**

**Sorry this chap is so short. I'm unusually busy lately. O.o**


	16. The One That's the End

**Boring life. Can't sleep at night. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my lover3**

**Alejandro. **

**Just kidding! ;D ilysfmymmit. **

***-***

Roxas looked over at his boyfriend, smiling. "Demyx, you know that I love you and stuff, but . . . really . . . _why must this torture go on?!_"

"Don't worry, Rox. We'll be on the first plane home tomorrow."

"Okay," Roxas groaned. Roxas began listening to his iPod. He couldn't help but sing along to the Nickasaur song that Demyx was listening to last night.

Roxas tried to sleep. The sooner he slept, the sooner he'd be back on the first plane back.

"Oh nummy ice cream canvas of pure . . . ," Roxas moaned in his sleep.

Demyx laughed, listening to the blond murmur in his sleep.

***-* **

This was getting a little ridiculous. Roxas didn't feel like moving, so Demyx had to carry him to the car, through airport security, and onto the plane. When he checked his bags, he had to sit Roxas in the lap of a complete stranger. "Because you're so lazy, you get the middle seat," Demyx cursed at his sleeping boyfriend. The man pushed Roxas into the seat, and looked over at his wife and two kids across the aisle.

***-***

Roxas loved Demyx, he really did. Whenever the red-headed pyro popped up occasionally, it felt like his whole family was together.

Roxas knew that everything was okay.

Roxas was in love, and it was dare I say . . . _perfect_.

***-***

**So, a sixteen chapter story . . . that's okay. I guess it is for my first story. **

**This is now complete, but I **_**may **_**add something in the future. It's . . . complicated. (:**

**That's all for now, folks. **

**-xKHC.**


End file.
